To assemble a prototype sourcebook of treatment aids appropriate for radiation therapy to keep treatment centers informed about therapy technologies and identify points of contact for obtaining the devices. Specifically, the Phase 1 objectives include: 1. Conduct a pilot survey in the Boston area to develop and refine categorization of types of treatment aids. 2. Conduct a literature search to define the kinds of supplemental primary data collection activities that are needed. 3. Conduct a pilot survey of sources of treatment aids. 4. Develop a prototype radiation therapy sourcebook format. 5. Develop a scope of work and proposal for a full study.